Some techniques for non-destructively inspecting components include the transmission of acoustic waves through the components. The acoustic waves are generated by wave transducers that are desirably positioned normal to the surface of the component being inspected. The wave transducers are moved along the surface as they transmit acoustic waves into and receive reflected acoustic waves from the component. Often, the movement of the wave transducers along the surface is controlled according to a predetermined model of the component, or predetermined teach paths, obtained prior to inspection.